


Secrets, Lies, and Swim Trunks

by CaelumLapis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: He could do this. It wasn’t a big deal. Really, it wasn’t.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Secrets, Lies, and Swim Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

He could do this. It wasn’t a big deal. Really, it wasn’t. They were both men, as Lex had so reasonably pointed out. And okay, the _smirk_ hadn’t been entirely necessary, but still. Right. Both men. Which is why Lex was out _there_ swimming, and he was in _here_ freaking out. 

Clark grunted and thumped a hand against his chest. Right. Man. _Ow._ Maybe thumping a little less hard would still get that point across. 

But okay, freaking out was _so necessary_ because swimming meant being mostly without clothes. With Lex. And getting very wet, with Lex. And that just seemed like it could lead to all sorts of embarrassing things that jeans were so good at hiding. Swim trunks? Not so much. And explaining to Lex why he had an erection would be complicated. Not because Lex didn’t know what caused erections and oh. _Oh._ Lex with an… okay, Clark, not helping. _Not_ helping.

Thinking unsexy thoughts, now that would be helpful. Like cows. And chores. And okay, better now. 

“Clark?”

Okay, _not_ better now. Clark took a deep breath. “Yeah?”

“Are you coming?”

Heh. I’m about ten seconds away, Lex, why do you ask? 

“Uhm, sure. Just a second.”

Okay, at some point, somebody must have given him some helpful advice or _something_ to help in a situation like this. That wasn’t too much to ask, right? Clark thought over all the erection-related advice he’d ever gotten, looking desperately for a way to hide this very noticeable problem in his shorts. 

The obvious solution would be to take the problem in hand, if you will, but in Lex’s house that seemed like a bad idea. A really, _profoundly_ bad idea. Because at some point, somebody would do laundry and find a towel with a very suspicious and very alien stain on it. Clark was reasonably sure that Lex did not jerk off in the bathroom of his pool room. But the visuals that went along with that certainty? _So_ not helping. 

He probably has about two minutes to figure this out before Lex sends in the cavalry, or something equally embarrassing, and discovers Clark Kent, Giant Walking Hormone in his bathroom, pitching a tent in his swim trunks and freaking out about it.

Wait, finally a useful idea surfaced from his otherwise sluggish and panic-ridden brain, stuffed with tons of useless facts and not many useful ideas. Except maybe this one. Clark gingerly reached into his trunks and tucked the tip of his erection carefully into the waistband. 

He studied himself in the mirror, and breathed a sigh of relief. Okay. Much less obvious. And the plaid was a nice distraction of criss-crossing lines to hide the uhm… vertical one. 

Clark took a deep breath, studied his face until he was sure it looked calm, and stepped out of the bathroom.


End file.
